


Reckless Business

by ColetheWolf



Series: Emphasis on 'Stepfather' [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: Derek is Stiles' stepfather, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Caught in the Act, Clothed Sex, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Derek Hale Has a Big Dick, Derek is an insatiable sex beast and Stiles loves it, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Sexual Adventures, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skull Fucking, Stepfather/Stepson relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles get addicted to the thrill of fucking each other shitless when there's a possibility of getting caught in the act...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless Business

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've finished yet another addition to this crazy series. I'm sorry for always taking so long with updates, but I think people are still enjoying this series nonetheless. It started off as just a one-shot smut fic, but I think I have some sort of idea as to where this series is headed. It's getting a little hard to make things kinkier and dirtier, but I'm trying. Hopefully it's paying off. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope that you guys enjoy!!!

Derek was pushed back against the cold granite of the kitchen island, head tilted back in total bliss. Stiles was down on his knees and eagerly sucking Derek off, gagging and moaning around the hot girth. A quick trip to the grocery store from John had gifted the two sinful lovers a window of opportunity to slip in some hot sex. And damn, Derek was supposed to be cooking dinner.

“Suck that fucking dick.” Derek groaned, cradling the sides of Stiles’ head with his hands. “You want to get me off before you dad gets back, don’t you?”

Stiles pulled off of Derek’s cock, jerking off the spit-slicked girth in his hand. He smiled—lips flushed red and chin wet with drool. “Fuck yeah.” He breathed, throat raspy from the intense force behind Derek’s direction.

Derek pulled Stiles back down onto his cock, letting the boy continue to work his wicked tongue around like the slut he was. Stiles moaned at the taste and shivered at the heat. He could feel goosebumps tingle across his skin as his head was pulled back and forth in a bobbing motion. His knees ached against the kitchen floor, but it seemed to add to the pleasure.

Derek was in complete control over Stiles’ body. He controlled the amount of cock that Stiles took down his throat and it was such a thrill. Stiles loved the feeling of being under Derek’s force and he loved the risk of sucking somebody off in the middle of the kitchen. The risk of his father accidentally catching him in the act was hot.

“Stiles—” Derek fucked harder into the warmth of Stiles’ throat, only to get startled by the distant beeping sound of his car door’s locking mechanism. John was home from the store and would be inside the house in less than a minute. “Here, open your mouth and stick out your pretty little tongue for me, baby.”

Stiles did as he was told and pulled off of Derek’s cock. Derek stood above him—bold and huge—stroking his throbbing cock against the warmth of Stiles’ tongue. He knew that he needed to blow his load before he had to explain anything to his husband. Yet, he wasn’t actually worried. His mind was loose and only focused on giving Stiles what he wanted.

Derek grunted and shot his thick load into Stiles’ mouth, which warranted an appreciative moan from Stiles. It happened just as John opened the front door with his hands full of plastic bags. Luckily for both Stiles and Derek, John hadn’t decided to look directly into the kitchen when he first entered. Instead, he had been preoccupied with setting down some of the heavy grocery bags.

The two had to stage the scene to pretend as if they hadn’t just been engaging in some less than proper acts. Derek dashed towards the stove to make it seem as if he was tending to the pot of soup he left simmering, but he used the guise to stash his spent cock back into pants and to buckle up his belt. Meanwhile, Stiles popped up from the ground with his mouth full of thick cum.

“What the hell are you eating?” John called out, certain that Stiles was getting back into his habit of eating food before dinner was officially served.

Stiles swallowed down Derek’s seed and smiled innocently. “Don’t worry, dad. It wasn’t anything that would spoil my appetite. I just needed to get something in my stomach to stop the rumbling. I haven’t eaten all day.”

+

 

At the dinner table, the conversation immediately steered into talking about Stiles’ senior prom. It was set to happen on Friday, in just three days time, and Stiles was extremely excited about it. All the while, his father was equally excited to see his son attend what he considered to be a memorable life experience. Derek was fairly calm about the matter.

“So, who are you taking to prom?” John asked.

“Uh, Danny asked me to be his date last week.” Stiles announced. “We’re just going as friends, though. It should be fun.”

Derek raised his eyebrow. He hadn’t heard about Stiles being asked out for prom, and Stiles hadn’t elected to mention it to him. Not even during any of their little dirty lapses of morality. Although, the name Danny sounded somewhat familiar, which meant that it was somebody Stiles had probably spoken about before.

“Who is this Danny fellow?” Derek questioned, taking a spoonful of his soup.

“He’s the goalie on our lacrosse team.” Stiles confirmed. “He’s also got the hottest abs out of anybody on our team.”

“Stiles—” John sighed.

“Y’know, Danny and I are actually both eighteen, which means we could actually go and get married without your guys’ permission…if we wanted.”

Derek smirked behind his glass as he sipped some wine. John could be somewhat strict about romance and potential intimacy when it came to Stiles. If Jonathan knew that Stiles was more than knowledgeable about all kinds of dirty things and pretty experienced with fucking around in the sheets, it would probably shatter his mind to pieces. But Stiles wasn’t planning on dishing out any secrets, and neither was Derek.

+

 

The rest of the week flew by and it wasn’t long before prom night arrived for the taking. Danny showed up at Stiles’ front door with his fancy black tailored suit and bright purple vest, which matched Stiles’ tie of the same vibrant color. They took a couple pictures together for memories and then practically darted out the door to Danny’s car—hyped on excitement for the night.

When the two of them arrived at the school, they were instantly greeted with the opportunity to take more photos, so they did. Eventually, the two of them walked into the decorated gymnasium together with big smiles on their faces. They surveyed the room, which was typically the source of pained physical education classes and some hard to love training with Finstock. Stiles immediately spotted Scott, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson, who were all dancing together near the DJ’s booth. Danny, however, spotted some other people.

“Hey, isn’t that your dad and Derek?” Danny asked, elbowing Stiles and pointing towards the food table.

Stiles was surprised to find that it actually was his father and Derek. They weren’t dressed up in prom-attire, so it wasn’t like they were trying to relive their years of youth. John was still in his sheriff uniform and Derek was just slightly dressed down from his office attire—with rolled up sleeves and a loosened tie. Stiles wanted to know what they hell they were doing. Was he in trouble or something?

Stiles walked over to the both of them and tapped his father on the shoulder. “Uh, what are guys doing here?”

John and Derek turned around to face Stiles. They were captivated by how proper Stiles looked. It wasn’t really something that either of them ever saw Stiles wearing. John found it somewhat sad considering how his son was growing up and getting ready for college. Meanwhile, Derek just found it arousing. He always did have a little kink for suits.

“You principal called an hour ago. He said that he was short of chaperones, and asked us if we’d be available to monitor the prom for you guys.” John explained. “Really, I think he just wanted the sheriff here to scare everybody into thinking twice about misbehaving.”

“Well, you guys aren’t going to kill the mood, are you?” Stiles squinted inquisitively.

“Don’t worry; we’re not going to spoil your little fun.” Derek said, tapping Stiles lightly on the side of the face in a soft manner. “Now, go run off and have fun with your friends.”

Stiles clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers into pistols and then jogged off to join everybody else that he knew on the dance floor. He had faith that he wouldn’t end the night being embarrassed by his father…or by Derek. Although, Stiles was pretty certain that Derek was cool. John was the one that he had to worry about.

An hour passed and Stiles had sipped his way through about twelve cups of fruit punch in-between his intensive dance floor treatment. He politely excused himself from his dance group and scooted his way out of the gymnasium towards the bathrooms. Little did he know that Derek watched him exit and elected to follow him.

The bathrooms were located down a couple corridors, away from where the actual prom was taking place. It was a little creepy, considering that the hallways were empty and the lights were off. Stiles tried to be as quick as he could possibly be, despite the full bladder. He relived himself, washed his hands, and then bolted right back down towards the gym—only to run straight into Derek’s sturdy chest.

“Holy—Derek.” Stiles said, initially alarmed. “What are you doing all the way back here? Are you bored with the festivities?”

“No, I was just waiting for the right moment to get you alone somewhere.” Derek explained, pressing closer into Stiles’ form. “I originally thought I’d fuck you back at home, once your father fell asleep, but seeing you grind and thrust around that floor got me hard as a rock.”

“So your plan is to fuck me in the middle of the hallway…with the possibility of anybody waltzing out to see—” Stiles paused, smirking past Derek towards the empty hallway. “Actually, yeah…that’s pretty hot.”

Derek grabbed Stiles’ shoulders and spun him around. He pushed him chest first into the row of beat up old lockers, letting Stiles yelp at the sudden contact. Stiles shut his eyes; the side of his face pressed up against the locker door, as Derek came up behind him and started to suck at his neck. It felt dangerous with the prom happening right down the hall, but damn did it make it feel so much hotter.

“This—this is Scott’s locker.” Stiles groaned out, looking back at Derek.

It just so happened that the locker Derek wanted to fuck Stiles against turned out to be his stepson’s best friend’s locker. It didn’t make anything different. Stiles didn’t seem against the idea of defiling his friend’s property and Derek sure as hell didn’t give a fuck. So what if Scott got a sticky white present on Monday morning?

Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles’ waist and unbuckled the boy’s belt. He unzipped his pants and pulled them down to his ankles, along with his boxers. Stiles shivered, partly because the cold air hit against his naked skin, but also because he was naked from the waist down in his own school. It got him even harder.

“What a dirty fucking slut.” Derek sneered, nibbling on Stiles’ ear. “You want me to fuck you hard to the sound of all your little friends dancing around, don’t you? You want to leave your mark all over these halls.”

“God, yes.” Stiles groaned, grinding his ass back onto Derek’s bulge.

Derek whipped Stiles back around so that the two of them faced each other. He dropped the boy down to his bare knees and then unzipped the fly of his own trousers. Stiles watched eagerly, knees burning against the hardness of the tiled floor from being so roughly forced down. Derek reached into his pants and pulled out his hard cock—already pearled up with pre-cum.

“Suck me off, baby.” Derek demanded, pulling Stiles’ face into the heat of his cock. “Make sure you get it nice and wet.”

Stiles took Derek into his mouth with pleasure, lips stretching wide to accommodate Dereks’ beautiful girth. He tongued wildly around the head of his cock, lapping every bit of pre-cum that Derek leaked into his mouth. Stiles was addicted to the way Derek tasted and felt inside of his mouth. The taste of musk from hard day at the office stung Stiles’ tongue and made his mouth salivate. The weight of Derek’s thickness on the center of his tongue drove him mad.

The sides of his face burned hot with passion as he continued to suck Derek off in a swift bobbing motion. Tears stung his eyes when Derek hit the back of his throat, making him gag and groan with interest. He loved the feeling of choking on Derek and he knew that Derek loved the feeling of his throat vibrating around his cock with each subtle cough.

Stiles pulled off of Derek and wrapped his fist around his length. He stroked him for a minute, allowing himself to catch some fresh breath. He stared up at Derek from underneath his eyelashes—eyes intense with hunger. Stiles smiled and spat on Derek’s cock, stroking his saliva into the skin before deepthroating him once again. He closed his eyes and hallowed out his cheeks, increasing the speed of his work.

Derek knees buckled slightly, drunk off the feeling of Stiles’ mouth ravaging his throbbing cock. He gripped his hand into Stiles’ hair, tugging at it roughly and using it like reins to control the speed and roughness of Stiles’ movement. Derek skullfucked the boy into sweet oblivion and didn’t even bother to let up on the harsh speed, because he knew that Stiles could handle anything that was given to him.

Eventually, he pushed back against Stiles’ shoulders—forcing him to slam backwards into the metal lockers with a loud crash. Stiles looked utterly wrecked. His mouth was blown open, wet with saliva and puffy from sucking off such a big cock. However, he was smiling right up at Derek, who stood powerfully above him—cock still hanging out of his pants.

“Are you ready to fuck me in the ass yet?” Stiles asked. His voice was slightly hoarse, but it made him sound ever hotter. “Or do you want to fuck my throat for a little while longer?”

Derek motioned for Stiles to stand up and he obeyed the direction. He was spun back around and pushed up against the lockers; meanwhile Derek stroked himself in the grip of his own beefy hand. He used his free hand to spread the boy’s cheeks, just enough so that he could see the beautiful pink of Stiles’ hole. He wanted to eat him out so fucking badly, but he knew that he didn’t have the time.

He kneeled down to ground just slightly and spat into the boy’s ass, watching his spit slide down his crack and across his hole. Stiles pushed his ass backwards and scratched helpless against the lockers with his dull fingernails. He was just about to say something about Derek taking way too long, but then Derek was standing back up and pressing his cock into the deepest part of Stiles’ body.

Stiles’ mouth dropped open with a silent scream. His legs shook and he could feel his stomach clench at the sudden force behind Derek’s intrusion. He could have sworn that time stopped and his soul momentarily left his body, only to get sucked right back in to continue enjoying the damaging cock inside of his ass. Somehow, Derek always managed to make his body react in such powerful ways. To which, Stiles was always grateful and forever horny for.

Derek pressed against Stiles’ backside as close as he could, leaving no gap between their bodies. Stiles was smashed right into the faces of lockers, unable to move…only allowed to take. Derek’s thrusts rocked the lockers just as hard as they rocked Stiles’ insides. The dull rhythmic clangs that sounded each and every time Derek pounded Stiles against the lockers seemed to mix pretty well with the sound of Derek’s pelvis beating against Stiles’ meaty ass and Stiles’ own whimpering moans. Not to mention the distance thumping of dance music. The two of them couldn’t even be bothered to worry about prom guests accidentally catching an eyeful.

“Harder, daddy.” Stiles groaned, pushing back to meet Derek’s thrusts. “Fuck me harder. I want to feel it tomorrow. I want to feel it next week.”

Derek bit his lips and happily obliged. He gripped the sides of Stiles’ waist and started to fuck into the lanky frame as hard as he could. Stiles’ breathing sputtered because of the jackhammering, which only made Derek want to give it to him harder…so he did. His fingers surely dug bruises into Stiles’ sides, but they were marks that Stiles would proudly wear.

Whilst Derek continued to savagely brutalize his stepson in the hallway of the boy’s own school, he happened to look over towards a corner of the hall to find somebody watching them. It was Danny—Stiles’ date. The boy looked utterly out of his mind. Danny’s pants were unbuckled and he was stroking his own fat cock to the rhythm and sight of Stiles getting fucked by his own stepdad.

Luckily, Stiles’ head was pressed against the lockers and forced to look the other way. He was completely unaware that his own prom date was getting off to his beautiful performance. Meanwhile, Derek found interest in performing for Danny’s pleasure. He kept his gaze locked with Danny, eyeing the way the boy furiously stroked his cock and the way that Danny’s forehead gleamed with sweat.

“I’m coming—fucking shit—I’m coming. I’m com—”Stiles groaned as his orgasm hit him like a fucking bus. His load blasted hot and heavy against the surface of Scott’s locker.

The feeling of Stiles’ hole clenching tighter around his cock pushed Derek over the edge. Initially, he didn’t slow in pace. He continued to fuck into Stiles’ hole, letting his load spill out against the boy’s inner walls. He grunted at the wet sound that his thrusting started to make as he watched his white load drip out of Stiles’ ass, only to get fucked right back in.

Derek eventually stopped thrusting, allowing himself to catch his breath. He leaned in and pressed his mouth against the back of Stiles’ sweaty neck, leaving hot puffs of breath and open mouthed kisses against the skin. All the while, he managed to look back over to Stiles’ horny little fuck of a prom date just in time to see Danny spit a thick load over the hallway floor. He watched Danny tuck himself back into his pants and then hurriedly get back to the gymnasium.

Derek finally pulled out of Stiles with a breathy sigh. He watched his cum seep out of Stiles’ raw hole and drip down the back of his thighs. Derek aimlessly dragged the head of his spent cock across Stiles’ ass cheeks, wiping the excess cum off of his cock. He slipped himself back into the confines of his trousers and then slapped Stiles’ ass, laughing when the boy jumped.

“Get yourself cleaned up and then get your ass back to the dance.” Derek whispered seductively into Stiles’ ear. “I have a feeling your friends are waiting around for your grand return.”

While Stiles pulled his pants back up and went to the bathroom, Derek made his way back into the gymnasium to find John and to continue to play chaperone for the remainder of the night. He pushed through the gym’s doors and almost immediately bumped into Danny, who looked startled and embarrassed.

“Mr. Hale, I just want—” Danny started, only to be hushed by Derek’s finger sliding carelessly against Danny’s lips.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Derek said. “Forget it happened...also, didn’t you leave a bit of a mess out there in the hallway?”

Derek smiled and brushed past Danny to find John. Danny stood there, slightly confused but still extremely turned on by the memory of what had just happened. He licked his lips, vaguely tasting the unmistakable salty taste of cum and went back to his group of friends to wait for Stiles’ return.

* * *

 

_A couple months later_

 

It was an unusually cold Saturday night in the Stilinski-Hale household. John decided that it would be fun to cuddle up on the couch and watch a couple classic horror movies. Both Stiles and Derek were down for the movie marathon. After all, there really wasn’t anything else to do around the house and horror movies were always fun to watch.

The three of them sat on the couch, with Stiles sitting in-between both Derek and John. The popcorn was in a large bowl that was ultimately placed directly in front of the three on the wooden coffee table. Meanwhile, John had pulled a large blanket from the upstairs linen closet and splayed it out over everybody to keep warmth since the heater wasn’t working the way that it was supposed to.

The first movie was Stiles’ favorite—the first Halloween movie. Derek and John thought it was incredibly cheesy, but it was genuinely fun to pick apart for its overly dramatic acting and terrible special effects. Stiles enjoyed the commentary as it added to the energy of the evening. It was fun to just hang out and relax on the couch, especially with Derek sitting at his side. He just had to be on his best behavior.

They _both_ had to be on their best behavior.

It was around one in the morning and the three of them were half-way into their third horror movie of their marathon. Stiles and Derek were still wide awake, cuddled up to each other on one end of the couch while John was slouched against the other end—asleep. He had fallen asleep within the first couple minutes of the third movie, but Stiles and Derek were still interested in watching even if John couldn’t keep his eyes open.

The two of them were very comfortable. The blanket had been kicked off hours ago on account of it getting way too stuffy under the dense fabric. Derek was all kicked back on the couch. He was only wearing a black tank top and black boxer briefs, with one of his legs resting atop the coffee table. Stiles, on the other hand, Stiles was wearing a plain navy t-shirt and a pair of plaid boxers.

As the two silently watched the movie, Stiles got an idea. It was bound to happen especially since the two of them were pressed up against each other and John was finally asleep. When else were they supposed to get naughty with each other? Plus, Stiles was pretty horny and had been for the past thirty minutes. It just took him a while to make his movie.

Stiles slowly trailed his hand down Derek’s abdomen, remaining as inconspicuous as humanly possible. Derek was actually too engrossed with the movie to notice what Stiles was doing. In the back of his mind, he just knew that Stiles’ hand felt good on his stomach and Stiles’ body felt nice and hot pressed against his side. But eventually, Stiles’ hand slid down to Derek’s crotch. He squeezed and Derek flinched.

“Hey, hey...” Derek trailed off quietly, peering over to where John slouched in his slumber. “What do you think you’re doing? We can’t do that now.”

“I’m really horny right now, though.”

And just like that, Derek’s mind was tossed into a battle for what he was supposed to do. The right thing to do was to just sit on the couch and continue to watch the movie, despite Stiles’ tempting body right beside him. However, what Derek really wanted to do was get down to some dirty fucking with Stiles, even with John asleep in the corner.

“We—we can’t.” Derek choked out, pushing Stiles’ hand away.

Stiles’ quick thinking came into play and he grabbed onto Derek’s hand. Derek was still looking forward to the television, unmoved by the fact that Stiles was holding his hand in his own. But Stiles was a devious and slutty little shit. He led Derek’s hand down to his crotch and began to play with his hard cock—letting Derek’s hand feel everything.

Derek couldn’t help but squeeze and tease around with Stiles’ boxer-clad cock. He could feel the heat radiating from Stiles’ throbbing tool. Eventually, Stiles led Derek’s hand into the dick-slip opening of his boxers to let his fingers graze across the bare skin of his own erection. It was in that moment that Derek lost himself to Stiles’ teasing.

Derek shifted his body just slightly so that he could be seated in a comfortable way to face Stiles. He pushed forward and took Stiles’ lips in a heated kiss. They let their tongues thrash around together like hungry beasts, taking in the vague tastes of salty popcorn. Derek did his best to swallow any and all moans that Stiles accidentally let slip in an attempt to keep John asleep.

Stiles’ hands explored Derek’s torso as they continued to kiss. His fingers scanned across his thick pectorals and onto the open expanse of his biceps. The tank top was a beautiful invention, especially when it was worn by Derek Hale. He filled them out better than anybody Stiles had ever had the pleasure to drool over. He loved feeling Derek’s skin under the softness of his hands.

It wasn’t long before things were too hot to handle. Stiles pushed back against Derek, splitting their kiss. He hooked the elastic band of his boxers underneath his balls and allowed his cock to stand up in the open air of the living room. Derek smiled and quickly leaned down, taking Stiles into his mouth.

Stiles rested the palm of his hand on top of Derek’s head and let Derek go to town. He closed his eyes and let his mind clear, allowing himself to get lost in the fluid movement of Derek’s heat around his length. Derek lapped and sucked and used a little bit of teeth to gently pull at the sensitive foreskin around Stiles’ dick. It always made the boy’s toes curl and sometimes made the boy squeal out in surprise.

But Stiles knew better than to make too much sound. His father was sleeping right beside the two of them and one wrong decision to let out a gasp, breath, or moan of pleasure would lead to certain humiliation and possible death. But Derek certainly was doing his best to push the limits with all of the skillful tongue work that he was using to properly rattle Stiles’ bones by giving one of the most sensual blowjobs ever.

“You’re so fucking good at this.” Stiles groaned quietly. “I demand more blowjobs from you.”

Derek pulled off with a smile, letting his pre-cum spit ooze off his bottom lip and drip back against Stiles’ dick. He tugged at Stiles with slow and powerful strokes, twisting his wrist every time his stroke moved upwards before resetting the cycle. The slowness added to the sensation and Derek knew that it was destroying Stiles from the inside out.

“I want you to finger yourself for me.” Derek said, kissing lightly on the head of Stiles’ leaking dick. “I want to watch you do it for me.”

Stiles nodded and stood up from the couch. He dropped his boxers down to the ground and slipped his feet out of them. He had to get back onto the couch in a different position if it meant giving Derek a pretty show. Instead of sitting upright, he tilted his body—head nestled gently against John’s left shoulder. Stiles stretched one of his legs up to hang off the back of the couch’s backrest, which stretched his legs wide open, giving Derek the view he wanted.

Derek pulled his boxers down mid-thigh and pulled out his own cock. He watched from the right end of the couch—cock hard in his hand—while Stiles slowly worked two fingers in and out of his hole. He kept it slow and tantalizing, letting his fingernails scrape just so slightly against the skin at his entrance before letting his long digits slip inside of himself. His eyes shut and his mouth drew open—the back of his head barely pushing back against John’s sleeping form.

Stiles brought his free hand down to first play around the light dusting of hair that trailed up his abdomen and around his belly-button from underneath his shirt. He then wrapped his hand around his cock and began to tug at himself, letting pre-cum pearl at the top of his cock’s head. Derek was mesmerized as he watched, mindlessly jerking himself off to the sight of Stiles fingering himself and jerking his hard dick.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Stiles asked, sliding his fingers outside of himself and trailing them down his crack and across his slippery hole. “I can see you throbbing for me. I can imagine it when I slip my fingers back inside. I can imagine it’s you when I touch that spot deep down inside of myself—the spot that sets my skin on fire for you.”

“Come here.” Derek said, correcting his posture and placing his back against the back of the couch.

Stiles got up from his laid back position and straddled Derek’s thighs. The two of them stared passionately at each other with lust weighing heavily on their minds. Stiles gripped Derek’s shoulders and let his ass hover just above Derek’s cock. He maintained eye contact as he slowly lowered himself down, gasping at the stretch and burn of Derek pushing past the rim of his hole. He tightened his hold on Derek’s shoulders for support and kept lowering himself until he completely bottomed out.

Derek let Stiles get used to the stretch, even though he was very familiar with what it felt like to have him inside of his ass. Eventually, Stiles started moving. He swiveled his hips and clenched his ass, working Derek’s cock hard and slowly. It wasn’t long until he added some bounce to his magic and began to ride Derek for all that he was worth. The couch rocked gently with each bounce and Derek kept his peripheral vision on John to make sure that he wasn’t stirring in his sleep.

“That’s right, Stiles.” Derek purred. “Ride that dick and feel it burn hot against that overworked prostate of yours.”

Stiles moaned. Derek’s cock was angled just right so that it could slam against his prostate with each bounce that he did. Eventually, Stiles’ bouncing turned into more of a grind. He ground down onto Derek’s dick, twitching with elation as Derek seemed to lock directly onto the spot that kept waves of pleasure pouring into Stiles’ body.

“I love you.” Stiles breathed.

Derek’s body suddenly shook as he tightened his grip on Stiles’ waist—holding him in place. He kept Stiles centered in his lap as his cock twitched and spit its load. Derek’s balls ached as he came and came and came. It didn’t stop as quickly as it normally did. He just continued to spurt cum into the boy, flooding Stiles’ body with thick seed. Stiles’ insides would be soaking with him for days.

Stiles tried to remain still, but his body reacted involuntarily. The feeling of Derek’s warmth flooding into his body and blasting hot against his prostate pushed him over the edge. His hole clenched and he spat his load all over Derek’s black shirt as he continued to milk Derek’s cock for every last drop he could spare. Stiles’ body convulsed with his orgasmic aftershocks, still held upright by Derek’s strength.

Just as soon as Stiles pulled off of Derek’s cock, what seemed like gallons of cum drooled from his abused hole and coated Derek’s thighs. He had tried to clench, but to no real avail. It was obviously Derek’s own fault, too. He decided that he wanted to shoot so damn much. But honestly, Stiles wasn’t complaining. It was hot, it felt hot, they both had great orgasms, and taking a shower wasn’t all that bad.

Stiles picked himself up from Derek’s lap to stand on his own two feet. Derek grabbed the blanket from the floor and used it as a make shift towel to wipe himself down just enough so that he could make it to the shower without dripping cum everywhere. There was already enough shit to clean up in the house, but Stiles and Derek felt accomplished with themselves. Another fuck session had been completed and swept under the rug. They just hoped that John wouldn’t wake up and question the obvious smell of sex.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions. I hope you enjoyed the new addition to the series. You can also always message me on Tumblr: colethewolf.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
